The Sburbian Sprite (A Sburb Explanation Guide)
by Confused Identity
Summary: A foolish man now attempts to make a guide for the largest RPG of all time, Sburb. with explanations for classes, aspects, weapons, ability's, game mechanics and basic walkthroughs for quests. with the nature of Sburb thrown in, i'm probably screw up the entire thing.
1. Chapter 1

The Sburbian Sprite (A Sburb Explanation Guide) By Infinity's Observer Chapter 1: Introductions and Index

(Warning this is a work in progress guide and may never be properly finished without help from you the reader's, so please, if you have some important information please message me and I may modify this guide to include your provided information. (And yes this does mean you can provide me with ideas for ability's, skills and other things that will help this guide.))

Greeting, my name is Infinity's Observer and I, like you am I player of the largest and most complicated RPG ever made, Sburb. If you are reading this it means you need some help with somethings ranging from how classes and aspects work to quests, items plus their rarity's and other things, my guide should hopefully fill you in on all of these things and more. So please strap in and ready yourself for some incredible information on everything Sburb related.

Index

Chapter 2: Basic Game Information

Chapters 3 - 26: Classes and Aspects

These chapters will explain all about the character classes and aspects along with what they mean and do. This will also explain skills and ability's unique to each of the classes and aspects, along with the ability's and skills related to all of the possible combination of classes and aspects.

Chapter 3: Breath

Chapter 4: Light

Chapter 5: Time

Chapter 6: Space

Chapter 7: Life

Chapter 8: Hope

Chapter 9: Void

Chapter 10: Heart

Chapter 11: Blood

Chapter 12: Mind

Chapter 13: Rage

Chapter 14: Doom

Chapter 15: Heir

Chapter 16: Seer

Chapter 17: Knight

Chapter 18: Witch

Chapter 19: Maid

Chapter 20: Page

Chapter 21: Rogue

Chapter 22: Prince

Chapter 23: Sylph

Chapter 24: Thief

Chapter 25: Bard

Chapter 26: Mage

Chapters 27 - 30: Weapons

These chapter will explain some finer details about the weapons in the game with both their abilities and rarity's having their own chapters.

Chapter 27: Weapons and their Ability's

Chapter 28: Weapon Rarity's

Chapters 29+: Quests

Quests are the main part of the game you will mostly spending your time trying to complete them and while these quests don't have actual names or aren't very obvious that they are quests sometimes, I have decided to name them and Order them based on relevance and when you should have begun working on them. Also there are many quests that I myself ether haven't gotten around to or discovered so if you would please send information on those in, that would be most appreciated.

Chapter 29: Race against the Clock/Apocalyptic Approach/Entering the Medium

Chapter 30: Skaia Would Bound

Chapter 31: Planetary Exploration

Chapter 32: In Search Of Lore

Chapter 33: The Denizen Question

Chapter 34: Achieving Transcendence

Chapter 35: The Perfect Frog/Lets Breed a Universe

Chapter 36: Sovereign Slaying

Chapters 37+ ?

(AN. I would like to point out I do not have an editor or beta reader so if someone is willing to volunteer I am more than willing to accept that help.)


	2. Chapter 2: Basic Game Information

The Sburbian Sprite

(A Sburb Explanation Guide)

By Infinity's Observer Chapter 2: Basic Game Information Beginnings AKA the First Quest

All right to start of I am going to give you the basic and quick walkthrough of the first quest, because I know someone is going to need help with it because without help someone is going to screw this up somewhere but I don't want to spoil too much, so if you are just starting and have done the mandatory install of the game, scanning of your home and the very basic character creation, I need you and your co-players to follow these instruction and to do so quickly otherwise it can result in one of these three possible outcomes, a game over for the entire group, an impossible session or a tough as nails session.

Now the first things that needs to get done is for the server players to place the Cruxtruder, totem lathe and Alchemiter in suitable places around your home, preferably close to each other and aren't in places that will hinder you. Then you need to drop something decent in weight on to the lid of the Cruxtruder, which will open it, release the Kernalsprite and give you the timer that you have to beat to get into the medium or it's a game over for the entire group. Now with you having a sense of how long you have to get into the medium you need to do something with the Kernalsprite real quick and by that I mean you need to put something into it and you have to because failure to do so results in an unwinnable session and its preferable to but something in that's not to powerful because to do that ramps up the difficulty of the session. Now that you have done that it's time to actually get you into the medium so first you need to turn the wheel on the Cruxtruder and collect one piece of Cruxite and take it and the pre punched card given to you by the game, and use both of them on the totem lathe which turns the piece of Cruxite into a Cruxite dowel, then take that and place it onto the special pedestal of the Alchemiter and create the item that was on the pre punched card, once the item is made, do the first thing that comes to mind with the object and hopefully it should take you into the medium.

Congratulations, you have now entered the medium and can now begin the game in Ernest but first you need to focus on getting your co-players in the game because mentioned previously if they don't, it's a complete game over. Now enjoy Sburb.

Game difficulty

Believe it or not but Sburb actually has other difficulty modes but their all very subtle and/or hard to activate and all of them are harder than the base game. Yep that's right what you are about to play or are playing is the games easy mode, which should tell you how difficult this is going to be. Now you're probably wondering how you activate these difficulties and the answer is that you don't unless you're a masochist and if you are, whelp I may as well tell you what the difficulties are and how you activate them.

Easy

Easy mode is the games base difficulty where everything is the way it's meant to be including having the required time and space players. This mode becomes super easy mode if the entire team goes god tier. Also a mixture of god tiers and non-god tiers would still retain the easy mode difficulty.

Challenging

Challenging is essentially easy mode but with the removal of the time and space players which shows how essential they are if removing one or both of them cause the increase of difficultly. Depending on the classes and aspects of the god tiers it could make the game return to easy mode but it's unlikely.

Tough as nails

This is essentially easy mode but where one or more people places a powerful if not over powered thing in to the Kernalsprite before you enter the medium. God tiering the entire team might reduce the difficulty to challenging but yet again it would depend on the classes and aspects of the team.

Diamond

Here's a fun mathematical equation, Challenging + tough as nail = yeah, good luck with that. (From this point on god tiering is fundamentally required to beat the higher difficulties, lack of god tiering makes the game harder to outright unwinnable.)

Nightmare

It's the Tough as nails difficulty but where everything starts to go wrong with player's perma dying left, right and centre, further more thing like rogue elements being introduced which can change the land scape of the game with the most obvious example being Jack Noir getting his hands his hands on the queens rings or the kings sceptres.

Demonic

Diamond + Nightmare = hell on Skaia.

GrimDark Torture & Obliteration

These two difficulty's I know about from rumours but I have never actually played them so I don't really know much about them but it's said they become available from the start screen of the game once you have completed a demonic run and from what I've heard about it there's some sort of uber god level NPC/boss who begins to manipulate certain things in a session making it into a pre-determined nightmare which is pretty much impossible to win. It's also rumoured that during this session you will be introduced to the games three hidden alien species, the Trolls, Cherubs and Leprechauns.

Single Player

Do Not Attempt a single player run as it is designed to be a fundamentally impossible game session where only time and space players even have a tiny chance of victory and even then it doesn't actually give you time and space manipulation ability's until you go god tier which in its self is unique for this type of session, as gaining it is almost as impossible as the entire game its self even going as far a restricting time travel in the damn challenge to go god tier, so sorry no help for you. Just follow my advice don't try this, you wont win.

Basic character information Character creation

In Sburb the character creation suite of the game is actually locked of until you complete your first game of Sburb, meaning your character will look exactly like you, will have the same "stats" as you and you will be given a class and aspect based on who you are mentally and you become stuck with these things until you complete the game for the first time.

After you complete the game for the first time on any difficulty you will be allowed to change everything about your character from there stats at the beginning of the game, their appearance and their class and aspect with each of the having unique yet stable and easy to use ways of doing these changes.

The character appearance changer is very in depth allowing you to change your hair and skins colours but to nothing to ridiculous in terms of skin colour but hair can be any colour under the god damn rainbow. Heck the appearance modifier even allows you to change your gender and species to one of the four in game alien species as long as you have completed a previous special quest in your first game.

The class and aspect selector is super simple in which you chose any of the 12 classes and aspect to create one of the possible 144 combinations and if you want to go in blind you can choose random for both class and aspect allowing for some pretty crazy sessions.

The final thing that needs to be talked about is the stats which should be quite familiar to any one that has seen or played one of the more resent fallout games as the stats only come in 7 categories.

Strength

Strength determines how much weight you can lift and how much damage melee weapons do.

Perception

Perception increase the area radius for when you need to Captchalogue stuff, along with range of vision and accuracy for anyone using a ranged weapon.

Endurance

Endurance does what it says it allows you to go the extra mile as it is responsible for health, stamina and bodily needs as in the higher the endurance the less you need to eat and sleep.

Charisma

Charisma is all about talking or more likely getting people to pay attention to what you have to say and then believing it, don't expect you can talk your way out of the final boss fight though especially with the higher difficulty levels.

Intelligence

Is all about knowledge and how much you have and understand along with how to put it to good use.

Agility

Is about how fast and flexible you are in both the sense of the body and with how you get stuff done.

Luck

Is the attribute of random chance and the higher this stat is the things will begin to swing in your favour.

The final thing to talk about relating to stats is how they are distributed in the game because believe it or not unlike the fallout games the max level for these stats are 200 with the points not being distributed by you but by both the games levelling system, the Echeladder and the class and aspect you are given. What I mean by that, is that after your normal base stats you have the added stats that the classes and aspects gives, meaning that if you start out as a light player for example you get additional stats in luck and intelligence right of the bat as well as the Echeladder giving you more stats in those category's more often, while still being balanced with the other stats during distribution. Furthermore you can gain stats outside of levelling be it rewards for quests or getting a stat for an item or event and even special training which could go a long way to maxing out your character.

Echeladder

The Echeladder is the games levelling system and it is rather unique as it has an absurdly high max level for any game and it also gives out money called boondollers which can be used to buy stuff in the medium ranging from food to clothes and the rather important fraymotifs. What I mean by absurdly high max level is that after I played a whole bunch of classes and aspects I was able to figure out that the max level for all 144 possible titles is in fact 150, yes that's right all of the possible character classes and aspects max out at 150 and I would like to assume that going god tier gives you another 150 levels and an upgraded stat cap as well.

Title

Titles or as I keep calling them classes and aspects are a fundamental part of the game and they are usually meant to form some form of psychological profile for the player during the first run through of the game as well as base what your powers, role, primary stats and denizen are in the game as well as some of the things related to the planet your on in the medium.

Classes

Classes are the part of the title that usually gives a sort role in the game but more importantly they decide how you will use your aspect, the literal power you represent. Furthermore classes like aspects each have their own individual passive and active skills related to that class and aspect and of course you gain new skills as you level up and also gain even more useful ones when you go god tier. When I'm describing each class in detail later I will list all of the combination of that class and the aspects from worst to best in my opinion.

Aspects

Aspects are essentially your source of power and all of your abilities will be cantered around how you use them. These aspects like classes all have some important meaning behind them with most of them focusing on who you are as a person and how you could be better. During my descriptions of the aspects and classes I will also describe all of the ability's I have found for each aspect and class and their combinations be they passive or active.

God tier

God tier is pretty much a super powerful upgrade that boosts your max stat totals and the max level cap along with granting you a whole suite of new ability's and skills it's not even funny. The most important ability though is what's called the god tier conditional immortality which basically means unless you die like hero or a villain you will be resurrected shortly after death. The one down side of this is that to achieve god tier you must go through a unique trial … I won't spoil it because I would rather you try and figure it out yourself.

Dream selves

The final thing to discuss on the subject of characters is the dream selves, a copy of yourself that you become whenever you go to sleep and usually exists on one of the two Carapacians capital planet's Derse and Prospit and each come with their own positive and negatives when it comes to being a dreamer for each planet with some of the more obvious advantages being that on Prospit you gain access to Skaia's clouds which can show you events anywhere in history as long as it relates to the game in some way, which can fill you in on a lot of useful information, while Derse on the other hand gives you access to the horror terrors, dark gods that if there feeling generous can lead you in a positive direction but be warned the horror terrors have a fondness for manipulating players to do their bidding so always take their advice with a pinch of salt.

Strife specibus

Strife specibus in way of say what time of weapons you are allowed to fight with, and there can be a lot of different weapons you can use and ability's and skills that go with each but I'm not going to go into this that much, because I think it having its own chapter would be better.

Sylladexes

The Sylladexes are the games item management system and I'm not going to lie it is rather annoying to use them and by that I mean that there are hundreds of different Sylladexes and the game randomly gives you a new one every time you play so get ready to use some really crazy Sylladexes like the gaming ones where you have to play some game and win at the game to get what you want out of your Sylladexes which can be both time wasting and boring depending on the game. Have no fear though you can actually craft new Sylladexes that are easier to use and some are even superior to all other Sylladexes like the wallet or camera Sylladexes which are an absolute dream to use with one of them being able to hold planet sized objects and the other being able to grab things from really far away and if you don't get the item you can get a ghost imprint which is really useful for crafting because on the back of each of the Sylladexes cards is a code that represents the item in the card that can be used for crafting.

Construction Grist

Grist is a unique resources in the game that comes in hundreds of types with some easier to get then others but all of them play a key part in construction from it the items you build, then to the ever expanding tower that is your home which tour co-player has to build during there down time and likewise with your client player. You acquire grist by killing monsters with the larger and more difficult monsters giving more grist.

Item Crafting

Item crafting is a rather unique thing in the game as it requires you to use the cards from the sylladex to actually make thing because the codes for items are on the cards and you use something called the punch designix to put holes in cards that go with the codes and with the totem lathe and the Alchemiter you can then construct that item but if you use two or more cards together you can make brand new items. There are also slight deviations from this method that can make items but I don't how to explain it properly.

House building

As mention previously one of the most obvious uses for grist and something that is a major quest is to build up your house past the gates and pretty close to Skaia and doing this allows you to advance in the game and eventually once the houses are fully built you can commence what is called the ultimate alchemy which is one of the things require for you to beat the game.


End file.
